


[Podfic] This Love Left a Permanent Mark

by swagnushammersmith



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris was going to Mars and he’d finally met his soulmate. It’s too bad that he wasn’t Mark’s soulmate in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Love Left a Permanent Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CerinityKS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/gifts).
  * A translation of [this love left a permanent mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974976) by [CerinityKS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS). 



This is the podfic version of This Love Left a Permanent Mark by CerinityKS.

Listen on [ MixCloud Here](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/this-love-left-a-permanent-mark/) or [Download on MediaFire Here.](https://www.mediafire.com/?agvirw3uj5816uu)

Length: 27:35

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CerinityKS for allowing me to podfic this! Give love to [ This Love Left a Permanent Mark ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4974976)on AO3.
> 
> Comment and Kudos pls and thank! [Screech @ me on Tumblr. I'll screech back.](pietromaximdotmov.tumblr.com)


End file.
